


Robin's 35th Birthday

by SilverCowGirl



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Birthday, Children, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCowGirl/pseuds/SilverCowGirl
Summary: This is a series of scenes from Robin's 35th birthday.  There's been lots of important changes since her 30th, but she still has her best mate.I AM YOURSI've been lost, I've been foundBut I know who I am now, I am yoursAndy Grammer
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Robin's 35th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> TB spoilers may be found throughout.
> 
> This is my very first fan-fiction I've ever written or published and I feel like that trapeze artist, taking the leap!

Robin opened her eyes without moving early on the morning of her 35th birthday. In the quiet with streams of sunshine coming through the curtains, she wanted to savor the feel of Cormoran’s arm slung across her as he gently snored. There was a time she had all but lost hope of them ever having the life together she treasured now, shifting her attention to the warm little body of their two-year-old, Anna, nestled snugly in their bed. She had initially had the inclination to insist their young daughter return to her own toddler bed when she came sleepily to them before daylight, but it was Cormoran who relented and pulled the little girl into his arms. Robin knew some of Cormoran’s fondest memories were of climbing into bed with his Uncle Ted and Aunt Joan during the stable years he spent with them, they being more a dad and mum to him than any of the other more biologically connected adults in his life. She felt such contentment at this moment, tears sprung to her eyes. 

She relived in her mind brief snippets of those awful months when she went undercover at the commune Strike often said was where he spent the most awful time of his childhood. It wasn’t until the night before she left to go to that terrible place that she and Strike had finally revealed to each other the depths of their love. It had weighed heavily on her mind that she held that one thing back from him that night together. During those lonely weeks she wondered if he could ever forgive her for not telling him what she had planned. She knew he would have stopped her just as she trusted that he would not jeopardize her safety by coming after her. And she knew it was the only way she could finally learn who had killed his mother, Leda. She had long been convinced finding the murder was the overarching mystery who’s solution would make much clear. There were some detective tasks better suited to her than Strike, so she disguised herself and entered those halls of Hell alone. 

She reflected that it was only because of her own resourcefulness that she was able to avoid rape during those weeks. There were times it was doubtful she’d be able to maintain her composure, but her very life depended upon it. She’d barely been able to hide her panic, but felt she was stronger now for the experience. She would always grieve for her close friend, Michelle, who had sacrificed her own life for Robin’s safety. 

When Robin was rescued Strike was strangely distant toward her, although not angry, so she chalked it up to her betraying a trust he couldn’t forgive. She worried that the distance between them cropping up once again might never be assuaged. As she struggled through interview after interview with the police, he remained at her side, supporting her when she simply did not have the energy to go on. She suspected he was struggling with some sort of internal dilemma, but knew she’d have to give him whatever time he needed. 

Then one day, she just knew he’d come to some sort of decision when she heard him singing in the shower again. What a surprise it was when he, being the detective he was, put 2 and 2 together before she did and asked if she might be pregnant. She had attributed her ill feelings to the incredible stress she had undergone, never once thinking of a pregnancy. What an incredible lightness filled her being when Strike said, “May have come as a surprise, but never considered this an accident.” 

Neither of them once second-guessed their quiet acceptance of a child, even though they both had been convinced they didn’t want children. Somehow it felt entirely different when you made a child with someone you love. Over the days and weeks, they came to love the small being growing inside her, realizing they might be able to manage both parenting responsibilities and detective work, making a conscious decision to pledge themselves to each other and to building more than an agency. 

Ending her rumination, little Anna stretched and gave Robin that sweet smile of hers. Everyone said her curls and beautiful brown eyes were the spit of her father’s. Robin laughed in delight as Strike, keeping his eyes closed, moved his lips to the little girl's neck and made a great farting noise there. Squeals and laughter erupted as he tickled them both. 


End file.
